


4/1

by KamuSusanoo



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: Miwa's birthday.





	4/1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 4/2/2015  
> Happy Birthday, Miwa Taishi!!
> 
> Kai/Miwa's a painfully unhealthy ship but I could never get off of i t.

His phone buzzed again.

 

Vzzt Vzzt

 

“I’m really not in the mood,” he said to no one, shifting his head on his desk, looking away from the vibrating communication device. His head hurt, he was tired, and the faint echo of the hard day danced in his head. He’s messed up the stock at the shop and caught hell for it, he’d been late for school because he’d forgotten to inflate his bike tires.

Miwa Taishi’s life had become a joke.

Vzzzt Vzzzzt

 

“Oh my god, whose bothering-” He grabbed the phone and looked at it

 

New Mail – Aichi Sendou

“Happy Birthday, Miwa-kun!!”

 

“My… birthday?” His head whipped to the side, his gray eyes focused on the calender on the wall, his sister’s handwriting caught his eye on the date.

“Happy Birthday, Little Brother! You’re a ☆ ”

 

Vzzt Vzzzt

 

Another buzz brought him out of a fuzz of thought.

 

New Mail- Kai

 

“Come Over.”

 

Miwa let out a sigh. Of course, Kai would need something from him today. He hefted himself from his seat and walked out the door.

The April air stung his nose. It was still cold- Colder than normal- another complement to a below-average day turned sub par birthday. Even with his jacket he let out an unintended “brrrr” and a slight shiver.

Kai didn’t live far away, no more than a block, but the cold made the walk seem devilishly long, and the several flights of stairs up to Kai’s apartment didn’t help either.

 

He knocked once. Twice. Thrice. He felt his eyes roll without meaning to. “Kai don’t tell me to come over if you’re not going to answer the door.” He tried the doorknob once, to his shock, it was unlocked. “I’m letting myself in.” Kai’s apartment was dark. That wasn’t unusual, Kai normally didn’t have many lights on, if any. If Miwa didn’t know better, he’d think his friend was a vampire, one of the new-age shines in the sunlight ones, not the trolls the dark night streets for maidens kind. “I’m going to eat all your food, this isn’t an empty promise.”

 

The lights flashed on seconds after Miwa closed the door behind him and was already well on his way to the fridge.

 

“Surprise!”

 

Miwa wheeled around on his heels. “What the-”

Kai stood by the light switch, a small smile crossed his lips. “This wasn’t exactly my idea. Jun made me do it.”

 

Miwa’s eyes followed along the hall and into the living room- it wasn’t a long track, given the sizes of Kai’s apartment, but he took it slow.

 

Jun grabbed Miwa from behind, “I was already raiding the fridge, by the way. I knew it was your birthday, I spent all week setting it up.”

 

“You let Jun use your apartment for an entire week?” Miwa was more puzzled by this revelation than the party.

 

“I mean, it wasn’t the whole week but, Kai is shockingly little help setting up for parties,” Jun shook Miwa once and walked off.

 

The blonde scuffed his foot on the floor, “You did this for me?”

“Well, Jun did it, I just kind of…”

 

“Kai, you’ve changed, you know?”

Kai locked eyes with Miwa, “It’s because-”

“-Of Aichi, I know.”

“No,” Kai placed his hand on Miwa’s shoulder, “Because of all of you. You’ve done a lot for us.”

 

“Alright, Kai, Cut it out,” Miwa pushed Kai’s hand off his shoulder, “This sappy stuff isn’t you.” He snagged a quick kiss, “at least, not while the others are around.” Miwa winked.


End file.
